


Kisses and forgotten memories

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget all about him. She wanted her "do over." She deserved that and with each kiss from Jake, the memory of <i>him</i> started to fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and forgotten memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Rated for sexual situations.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Scandal or its characters.  
>  **A/N:** Takes place after season 2, episode 17. As always, I enjoyed the weekly live episode discussions on the live journal comm, scandaltv. Thanks for the encouragement in regard to my fics (and doomed ship).

“You were supposed to be dressed for dinner.” Jake said when she opened the door and he looked her over, nothing her casual clothing.

“Yeah, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Olivia said and shook her head.  She moved aside for him to come into her apartment before continuing. “You see, I thought I was over someone but it turns out, I’m not. It wouldn’t be fair to you if we went out on a date. Just tonight, I got a call and heard his name and I was thinking about him all over again.”

Jake didn’t say anything and Olivia inwardly started to panic. Instead, he moved in close to her, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her lips. The kiss was unexpected but welcomed and she kissed him back.

“Are you thinking of him now?” Jake asked.

“No.” Olivia whispered in reply as she looked into his eyes.

“Good.” Jake replied and kissed her once more.

Olivia leaned into his arms, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. She needed this. She needed him, her “do over.” She wanted to forget all about the other man. This man, Jake, he was obtainable. His job wasn’t in the way. His marriage and kids weren’t in the way. They could be together without interference. She liked that. She wanted that and with his hot lips pressed against the column on her neck, she knew that she wanted him.

Jake lifted her up and carried her to her bed room. He lay her down onto her bed and ran his hands down her thighs that were wrapped around his waist. He straightened up and looked over at the white dress that was next to her on the bed.

“You would have looked gorgeous on our date tonight.” He said looking from the dress to her. “You still look gorgeous.”  He said looking down, taking her all in. Taking her all in from the way her hair lay on the pillow to her beautiful brown eyes and the up curve of her lips. She looked happy. She looked happy for once and he liked that it was because of him.

“Come here.” Olivia whispered as she held open her arms.

Jake looked at her with intensity showing in his blue eyes before lowering and kissing her lips once again. Their kiss was slow and sensual. Olivia loved the feel of his firm lips against hers, the feel of his hot tongue slip into her mouth and the occasional nip from his teeth. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his neck and back. Olivia squeezed his ass and Jake replied by grinding his erection against her. Olivia broke the kiss, tilting her head back and moaning with her eyes closed. She loved the return of Jake’s firm lips to her neck.

Jake was intense, persistent and confident, just how she liked it. She didn’t need _him_ to feel fire and passion. She didn’t need _him_ at all and with each kiss from Jake, with each grind and press, with each touch and caress, and with each moan that escaped her parted lips, the other man was long forgotten.  

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
